1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a display panel and a manufacture method thereof and, more particularly, to a liquid crystal display panel with one drop fill (ODF) technique and manufacture thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As the display panel industry is prospering, display panels have been applied to various electronic devices. Especially, the liquid crystal display panel incorporating well-established technique is applied to a variety of electronic display devices such as televisions, monitors, mobile communication devices, laptops, etc.
Recently, the designers of electronic devices strive to reduce the sizes of electronic devices in order to meet consumers' demand. However, under the pressure of minimizing the device size, the display area of display panel is expected to increase as well. In addition, the improvement in image processing technique and the increase in image resolution require the corresponding increase in the viewing area of display panel. Thus, it has been an important issue on how to maximize the display area while maintaining the size of the display panel.
In the diagram of conventional liquid crystal display panel shown in FIG. 1, the conventional liquid crystal display panel includes thin film transistor substrate (TFT substrate) 10, display substrate 20 and sealant 30. Sealant 30 is disposed between TFT substrate 10 and display substrate 20 near the edges of both substrates. Liquid crystal material 70 is infused into the space between the TFT substrate 10 and display substrate 20, wherein the sealant 30 restrains the liquid crystal material 70 from leaving the space between the TFT substrate 10 and the display substrate 20. The signal transmission circuit 50 is disposed on the TFT substrate 10 and under the sealant 30. Generally, the signal transmission circuit 50 has large area of circuit elements or metal conductive pads, which makes it difficult for light to penetrate through the signal transmission circuit 50. The location near the sealant 30 on display substrate 20 is disposed with black matrix 23. The black matrix 23 is connected with the color filter layer 25 on the display substrate 20 in order to minimize the light leaking effect around the display substrate 20.
Furthermore, in the manufacture process of display panel, one drop fill technique uses photo-curable material as the material of sealant 30. In the above-mentioned manufacture process, after TFT substrate 10 and display substrate 20 are connected with sealant 30, the sealant 30 is shined with ultraviolet light to solidify in order to increase the coupling between the TFT substrate 10 and display substrate 20. Because the signal transmission circuit 50 is not easy to be penetrated by light beam, ultraviolet light is usually emitted through display substrate 20 to make the sealant 30 curing.